<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God And His Love by idiosinkrasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011287">A God And His Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosinkrasies/pseuds/idiosinkrasies'>idiosinkrasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krii7y Haunted Haven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, krii7y haunted haven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosinkrasies/pseuds/idiosinkrasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John, more well know as Eros, never planned to fall in love, but it seemed that his own arrows had their own plan.</p><p>Smiity is one of the most handsome princes in all of the land, so much so that he has attracted the attention of Aphrodite herself and has made the goddess jealous. His life has been thrown for a loop when he’s married off to a monster that even the gods fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krii7y Haunted Haven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God And His Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is only part 1!! i didn’t have time to finish it so be read within the next few weeks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were very few things that Eros was scared of, the only thing being of the one thing that he was practically made for: love. He was ashamed to admit it, but the god of love was terrified of using one of his arrows on himself, so he never intended to. Never even to test if they were sharp enough in fear of the repercussions that might ensue.</p><p>He would sometimes hide his true form in favor of a human form and taking the name "John" as a pseudonym to blend in with the people on earth. While making his travels in the mortal world he would, on occasion, hear talk of a beautiful fellow who was believed to be even more beautiful than his mother, Aphrodite, and that people had started saying that he is more beautiful than the goddess of love and beauty herself. He knew that this act would enrage his mother, but he thought nothing of that, until his own mother had given him direct orders to do something about it.</p><p>"Eros, my son, there is someone who people claim is more beautiful than I, his name is Smiity I do believe, this villainous act of treason against the gods has made many people come to believe that he is the god of beauty. He shall not go unpunished for his heresy, and, as my son and the god of love, I command you to make his life one that would be best fit for that of a husband to a monster, one that is horrid to look at. Go and make him love something so terrible that no one will ever want to even see him again if it was around her." Her voice rang out in the tall foyer of the mansion she had summoned her son too. With a nod, the winged god set off into the night to locate the human who had betrayed his mother so daringly.</p><p>It didn't take long before he was hovering above the fancy looking palace that held none other than the man that had caused such a commotion that attracted the attention of his mother. He flew down to the window he knew to be the young prince's as quietly as he could, making sure that he didn't disturb anyone who might be sleeping, or alert anyone awake of his presence. Stepping onto the window ledge, the god looked down to retrieve one of his arrows, planning to make the man fall in love with a hideous monster.</p><p>Eros approached the bed of the sleeping man quietly, making sure his footsteps went unnoticed. He slowly lifted the arrow and placed the nock on the string to get it set, placing his three fingers on the string to be able to pull it back. He was getting ready to draw back the string when the boy shifted in his sleep, causing Eros to fumble with the bow and drop the arrow to the ground, making a clattering noise. The noise made the young boy stir in his sleep, shifting from sleeping on his stomach to lie on his side, exposing his face to the god that was standing as still as he could.</p><p>When the god was sure that he hadn't woken up Smiity, he looked down to the young human, his eyes finally catching a glance of the beauty that adorned his face. The god's eyes widened at the sight of the boy in front of him, peacefully asleep on his bed. How could a human be so beautiful? Had his mother herself helped in making this man? His thoughts had consumed him and he dared to step closer to the man of such beauty that rivaled his mother's, he hadn't realized how close he was to stepping on his own arrow. He was in a trance, his eyes darted to look at this boy from his head to his toes, and as he stared he started to wish that he didn't have to make him fall in love with a monster, this boy doesn't deserve that.</p><p>The god lifted his free hand up to gently trace his fingers down the man's cheek, but as he takes a step forward, a painful yet wonderful sensation fills his body, stemming from his foot. His eyes widen as he realized that he had just stepped on his own arrow, but he can't say that he regretted it at the time, his mind completely consumed with adoration and awe of the man in front of him.</p><p>Suddenly, the man in the bed started to move around in his sleep, waking up slightly. Eros noticed this and took that as his cue to leave, but before he left he waved his hand over the beautiful boy. He took a few steps towards the window before jumping from the ledge, letting his wings spread out as they caught the wind, lifting him up into the air and allowing him to head back to where he mother was patiently waiting for him at her mansion.</p><p>When he arrived, he was greeted at the door by none other than Aphrodite herself, a smile on her face and her arms outstretched for a hug from her son. As she pulled him in she noticed the sad aura that was radiating from her son, she could see his disgruntlement.</p><p>"My son, why such a sad demeanor? You have just done the gods a great favor by making sure this man is no longer taking things from us. We no longer have to worry about him and we can put this all behind us!" She exclaimed, her short blond hair bouncing as she clapped her hands together. The face of the winged god only fell more at her words.</p><p>"No mother, I wasn't able to make him fall in love with anything, he started to wake up before I could get the chance." Aphrodite's smile fell from her lips and in her eyes Eros could see a fire blooming behind the bright blue. Eros cut in before she had time to yell at him. "But, I was able to put a curse on him before I left."</p><p>"Well speak boy, what have you cursed this heathen with?" She spat the words out and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"All people who lay eyes on him will no longer fall in love with him, he shall be alone for his years to come and the people who 'worshipped' him will go about their days with a new love," He told his mother with a distant look on his face. In his mind he was berating himself for accidentally using the arrow on himself, but deep down he didn't care for he had fallen for the fair lad that had captured the attention of both him and his mother.</p><p>"Wonderful! He should no longer be a problem then, this is something we should celebrate, tonight we shall have a large dinner party with some of the others, you can invite anyone you wish to be there! Oh this is marvelous!" Aphrodite said, her hands clapping together as she sets off to go and make the preparations. As soon as she leaves, Eros starts to think of a way to get Smiity out of a loveless eternity. He started to pace the floor when suddenly an idea hit him and he decided to leave, not telling his mother where he was going and flying off to have a message delivered.</p><p> </p><p>∆ΩtimeskipΩ∆</p><p> </p><p>In the window of a castle stood a man, his face placed in his palms and a look of longing gracing his gorgeous features. He was looking out into the courtyard of his lavish home, seeing a multitude of men and women standing around the grounds and the statue of him, awing over the beauty of this man. The man, Smiity, was a young prince who had been blessed with beauty beyond description, but he believed that his looks were not a blessing but more of a curse. He enjoyed people admiring him, but they would never actually hold conversations with him or love him for who he truly was.</p><p>He would spend his days moping around the castle and looking for something to do, offering to help someone with something or to play a game of sorts. But everyday the people around him would not trust him or would not want him doing things that could tarnish his beauty. So he was left to wander aimlessly.</p><p>His parents could see the sadness in his eyes and could see how people weren't lining up to marry him, only to admire his beauty. While his sisters had both gone off and been married, Smiity remained alone. It worried them, they wanted to have someone to run their kingdom when his father eventually was sent to Hades, but to no avail, no one was willing.</p><p>This led to conversations about how he would continue the line of succession and if they should just find another princess to marry him off to. They decided to consult the oracle of Delphi for insight on what they should to help their child. Now all Smiity could do was wait for his father to come back and tell them the news of what she had said.</p><p>Smiity preferred this specific window to others in the castle, this one allowed him to see out into the courtyard and also into the town, where he would watch people walking and conversing with each other, occasionally he would be able to make out a few faces if he stared hard enough, but those also might have been what he thinks the people might look like. He pretends to know what they are talking about, and sometimes he joins in on this makeshift conversation.</p><p>From a young age, his parents had kept him locked up in their house, knowing that people would swarm him, as they had done when he was only merely 5. This meaning that the most interaction he has had with other people has been with his family and the few servants that they had. He found his life very boring and he wanted more to it, maybe someone to help pull him out and into the world where he could thrive like a plant in the sun.</p><p>He wanted to not only survive, but to also live.</p><p>So when he heard that his father had returned from the oracle with news about him, he rushed down to the foyer with an excited look on his features. His joy only faltered when he saw the look his father's face was harboring, a look of dread and dispare.</p><p>"Father," he said softly, as to not disturb the man to an even greater extent. "why do you have such a look of grief? Should you not be happy to know what my future is?"</p><p>"Oh my sweet child, I cannot be happy with the news I bring." His voice sounded even more sad than the emotion his features held. He looked at his son before sighing. "You will be married, but not to a beautiful young maiden like we had planned, but a monster that even the gods fear due to his tendencies."</p><p>Smiity felt the air leave his body like he had fallen out of the window in his bedroom and onto the hard marble below.</p><p>"What do you mean? A monster? How can that be?" He was not pleased with the answer his father had given him and thought that maybe his father was kidding, but when he was the way he looked at the young man, he knew that it was true.</p><p>"I am not sure, my son. All the oracle told me was to take you to a cliff for your new husband to take you to his palace and to dress you in proper wedding attire."</p><p>"Does this mean we'll never see each other again?" Smiity asked sadly, looking back and forth between his mother and father who both had tears in their eyes. Slowly and solemnly his father nodded his head as a stray tear fell down his cheek.</p><p>"I'm afraid this will be our last full night together." He whispered, the tone striking Smiity's heart as he came to realize just what that meant.</p><p>"Father, you can't have me married to some terrible monster! I haven't even met the damned creature!" He shouted, obviously taking the news well.</p><p>"We have no choice!" His fathers voice had also grown in volume, scaring the young boy who only ever heard that tone when he had done something wrong. "I don't mean to raise my voice at you, my child, but I'm afraid that your fate is out of our hands."</p><p>Finally that's when the young prince breaks down crying, falling o his knees with his mother rushing to his side and holding him close to her heart. They sat for a minute, the king watching over them with sad eyes and sagged shoulders.</p><p>The rest of the night dragged on, but not as slow as any of them had wanted, much to their chagrin. It was quiet, they might have been talking but everything around them felt like an abyss of sadness and misery.</p><p>Smiity was falling. And not in love. Not yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>